Nocturna animalia, principium
by Sara Arc
Summary: Justo en el mismo día en que unos arqueólogos encontraron un texto antiguo en el valle de los reyes.Días más tarde los planetas se alinearan y un eclipse lunar se llevara a cabo.Justo en ese mismo día algo increíble sucederá ¿Coincidencia? Yo no lo creo


_**N**__**octurna animalia**__**, **__**principium**__**.**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Egipto, valle de los reyes. Veinte de diciembre de 2024. 17:34 pm.**_

_**Un grupo de jóvenes arqueólogas encuentran un texto antiguo. En total hay tres jóvenes viendo ese texto antiguo que está en una especie de tabla. Las tres decidieron llevarla al centro de investigación que tienen en Alejandría. Una chica de pelo negro-azulado decide hablar.**_

_**- ¿Sabes qué es eso Cristal?- la aludida despega su cabeza de la tabla. Cristal tiene el pelo castaño, ojos azules, es más o menos alta y de tez blanca.-**_

_**- no lo sé Noel- Noel es una chica con el pelo negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos también son azules, también es más o menos alta y de tez blanca.- ¿Y tu Luz?-la única chica que falta, y que va conduciendo es rubia de ojos color miel, mide un centímetro más que Noel y es de tez blanca.-**_

_**- yo tampoco sé que es, por eso lo estamos llevando al centro de investigación- las otras dos asintieron- ¿creéis que ya se han dado cuenta de que no estamos?- las otras dos se dieron una mirada complica y asintieron.-**_

_**- seguro que, no, hay muchos arqueólogos- dijeron al unisonó mientras que Luz suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza-**_

_**- no tenéis remedio-murmuro la única rubia presente- dentro de un rato cogeremos el barco para ir a Alejandría, agradeced de que estamos en invierno.- las otras dos ni siquiera estaban escuchando ya que Noel estaba viendo por la ventana y Cristal miraba curiosamente a la tabla.-**_

_**- Luz, Noel, que creáis que sea esto- Luz vio la tabla de reojo y se puso pensativa por su parte Noel dijo.-**_

_**- ya te dije que no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que tiene que ser algo importante ya que las tres no quisimos que nadie lo viera, además de que lo robamos- las otras dos miraron a Noel, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, asombradas.-**_

_**- yo no he robado nada- dijeron la rubia y la castaña al unisonó.-**_

_**- no claro, ni seguramente nos despedirán por desaparecer con un objeto antiguo, ni a Luz le gusta Víctor -el sarcasmo es una parte de la personalidad de Noel.**_

_**-¡Hey!- dijo Luz, cuando una extraña maniobra en el volante hizo que prestara atención a la carretera-**_

_**- Y yo soy la que conduce mal- el sarcasmo en Cristal era algo único y que solo ocurría unas pocas veces al año.-**_

_**Las tres siguieron hablando, discutiendo y bromeando tanto que se olvidaron completamente de la tabla.**_

_**Lejos de allí en una ciudad desconocida dos sombras miraban las estrellas.**_

_**-ya falta poco, ¿o me equivoco, Axel?- el aludido tenía los ojos verdes, por lo demás su rostro estaba tapado por una capa.-**_

_**-Sí, falta poco Sara- la joven tenía unos ojos naranjas que brillaron a causa de la respuesta del chico. También estaba tapada por una capa.**_

_**Bolivia, en Sucre. Veintiuno de diciembre. 1:00 am.**_

_**-Mama- un niño pequeño le hablo a su madre- ¿Por qué estamos huyendo? ¿Y papa?- su madre no respondió a la pregunta y siguió corriendo. Al llegar a su destino la madre abrió el sótano y metió al niño dentro.-**_

_**-No salgas de aquí por nada del mundo. Ed, dentro hay comida y respiraderos, estoy segura de que te vendrán a buscar, yo misma me hare cargo. Voy a ir a buscar a tu padre- la madre le sonrió al niño, beso su frente y lo metió dentro del sótano y cerró la puerta.**_

_**Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y se giro. Delante de ella había una criatura horrorosa. Tenía unas largas garras, unos dientes como lo de los leones pero más grande, andaba a cuatro patas pero ahora se estaba irguiendo hasta que dar como un jorobado, su cara y su cuerpo estaba deformado. De su boca salía una especie de sustancia que parecía petróleo de lo negra que era. Lo peor de todo es que sus ojos eran blancos y no poseía parpados. La mujer sonrió con pena.**_

_**-Veo que has venido a convertirme en una de los tuyos, cariño- lo último que vio fue a su marido lanzándose contra ella.**_


End file.
